Media content provided by entertainment, news, and other communications sources, is ubiquitous in today's modern society. Even through no effort of their own, individuals are subject to constant advertising in public spaces, or ambient audio or video entertainment in spaces like restaurants and waiting areas. In some cases, individuals receive their own media content from various sources, such as by tuning in to a particular radio or television broadcast, or by receiving media streamed via the internet from social media or other sources.
Portable or fixed electronic devices, such as including cellular telephones, televisions, or tablet computers, can directly or indirectly receive media content. For example, a television can receive streaming audio and/or video content via the Internet in response to a user request for media. In an example, a smart phone can be configured to receive information about ambient media using an on-board microphone or camera. In some examples, a smart phone can be directed by a user to identify a source or other characteristic of a sample of ambient media, such as by using an app to communicate with a third party that provides identification services.